Just An Ordinary Boy
by White Dove
Summary: The trio is in their seventh year of Hogwarts and Hermione begins to fall for Harry. Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Just An Ordinary Boy: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters blah..blah..blah

A/N: I hope you like my story. Umm...that's really it. Please read and review! Enjoy! 

She was sitting on a beautiful beach barefoot in a strapless sundress looking at the waves crash upon the shore and feeling a beautiful breeze blowing her golden brown locks across her face. As she was sitting there she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned and there stood seventeen year old Harry Potter. He had changed very much over the past years. He was now about six feet tall with a nice body. His hair had relaxed, but only enough for it to help his appearance. The only thing about Harry that had not changed were those eyes. Those beautiful green pools that just stared at you and seemed to look deep into your soul. She looked into those green pools of wisdom and felt that he was reading her soul, just like she always felt. He showed her that beautiful smile and she returned it, she had never felt this way about anyone before. When she looked at Harry she felt giddy inside, like she could just stare at him forever and be happy.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said 

"Hi Hermione." Harry replied

"How are you?" Hermione asked

"Fine. What about you Hermione?" Harry replied

"Very good actually." Hermione said

She turned to see the sun beginning to set behind the horizon. A pink glow was beginning to cover the sky. 

"Hermione..." Harry whispered

"Yeah Harry." She whispered back.

"I love you." He whispered back.

"I love you too Harry." She replied.

He turned her around so that she faced him and began to kiss her softly. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. They separated and Harry began to reach into his pocket. He had a box in his hand and Hermione's eyes began to widen. Then he began to speak.

"Hermione, will you-" 

Buzzzzzzzz

'Ugh' Hermione thought. 'Why does it have to be a dream?' 'Why can't it be real? Why oh Why can't it be real?' 

Hermione was into her seventh year of Hogwarts. She was Head Girl, duh, and was still the top student in the school. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were probably waiting for her to come down for breakfast. 

'Ha ha' Hermione thought 'Ron's probably whining to Harry that he's hungry and that Hermione could meet them in the Great Hall.' 'And Harry is probably saying "Ron she's our best friend. We have to wait. Come on Ron you can hold out a little longer."' 

She soon was showered and dressed ready to go to breakfast. As usual she was dressed in her robes and scarlet and gold tie. Her hair was pulled back in the messy bun that she always wore with locks of hair streaming down her face. She walked down the stairs and greeted her friends who were, as she suspected waiting in the common room. 

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron" Hermione said cheerfully

"Hi Hermione. How are you this morning?" Harry asked

"Fine How are you?" She replied

"Very good. But I don't think Ron can hold out that longer." Harry said with a chuckle

"No I don't think so." Hermione said.

"Come on Ron, let's go." Harry said "Ron?" 

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked  
  


"Come on. He won't even let his friends say hello when it comes between him and his breakfast." Harry said

"No I don't think he will." Hermione replied

They laughed about it on their way to the Great Hall. Once they arrived they saw Ron scarfing scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon while piling more into his plate.

"Hi guys." He said in between piling more bacon and sausage into his plate.

"Ron, leave some for us if you don't mind!" Harry said

"Sorry 'Arry, 'Erm, I'm hungry." He said laughing at his own joke and spraying the people around him with bits and pieces of bacon and sausage. Harry and Hermione laughed and sat down in the vacant seats next to Ron. Everyone around him had moved. They didn't want to get sprayed, just in case something really funny happened. 

Harry and Hermione began munching on toast and having a conversation.

"So Hermione, how's McGonagall's class treating you?" Harry asked 

"Fine, actually I'm doing quite well. What about you?" Hermione replied

"Not so well. I'm having a problem with this new transfiguration thing." Harry said and sighed "Oh well. I guess ill just fail." And he laughed.

"Harry would you like me to tutor you?" Hermione asked with excitement

"Sure Herm. That would be great. How about tonight in the common room after everyone leaves? So it can be private." Harry replied

"Yeah. That's fine." Hermione replied 

They all left the Great Hall heading to Charms. That day Professor Flitwick was teaching them about Sleeping Charms. Hermione wasn't really paying attention, she had read about them ages ago. She was thinking about the upcoming tutoring session with Harry. 

'I'm going to be alone, in the common room, with Harry!' She couldn't contain herself. She was so happy. She could scream to the heavens, 'I'M GOING TO BE ALONE WITH HARRY POTTER." "I LOVE HIM!" Hermione just thought about the words that had just crossed her mind. I love him. She didn't know what that meant. She had never felt this way about anyone before, but was it love, she didn't know. She wouldn't know until the feeling was returned to her, but her thoughts would just have to wait. The bell rang and they all filed out of the classroom, Hermione following her friends, still thinking about those three words.  


	2. Chapter 2

Just An Ordinary Boy: Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter characters... blah... blah...blah

A/N: 8 reviews!!! I'm thrilled. I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Well the rest of that day went on normally. Hermione hadn't really been paying much attention in her classes, she kept on thinking about the three words she had thought in charms. She still couldn't figure out what it meant. Did it mean she was crazy? Obsessed? Crazy and Obsessed?  Right now she was up for all of the above. She didn't know. As the trio headed to the Great Hall for lunch Hermione dropped all of her books on the floor because she hadn't been paying much attention to what she was doing. Ron was really hungry so Hermione told him he could go ahead. Harry stayed and helped her with her books. She was picking up her Arithmancy book and looked up and saw those green pools staring into her brown eyes and she felt as if she was being read by him, as she always did. He smiled and she returned the smile. They both stood up and Harry brushed her off and handed her the Potions book she dropped. 

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked with his wrinkled brow and a concerned look on his face. 

"Yes," Hermione replied while she fixed her books "Yes, Harry I'm alright thank you." She had felt like crying about three seconds before but Harry's voice seemed to make her feel good inside as if life was perfect. 

"Okay," Harry replied and swiped his brow jokingly. "We better head to the Great Hall. Ron probably ate the place out of house and home by now." And they laughed the rest of the way to the Great Hall. 

Hermione felt so light she thought she could fly. She didn't know what this meant. Every time she was around Harry everything seemed to be perfect. She felt that any problem she had, all she had to do was look at Harry and she would feel that life was beautiful. 

'Come on Granger. Pull yourself together.' She thought to herself, 'You don't love Harry.' Then she looked to her left and saw Harry walking alongside her. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes and smiled his beautiful smile. 'Okay maybe you do.' 'But you can't melt every time he looks at you.' 'Control yourself.' 

They sat down in the vacant seats next to Ron. Actually there were many vacant seats near Ron. No one wanted to get sprayed, especially with hot clam chowder! 

"Hi guys." Ron said 

"Hi Ron." They said

"Ron are you done? Transfiguration is gonna start in a couple of minutes." Hermione said 

"Yeah Ron. We don't want to be late, do we?" Harry said sarcastically 

"Come on Harry, you can get through forty minutes of it." Hermione said

"O yeah. Who wants to bet that poor animal is going to be pink when I'm done with it?" Harry asked

"I will. I'll put 5 sickles that animal is gonna be pink when he's done with it!" Ron said.

"Okay, well I'll give you 10 sickles if it's pink at the end of the class." Hermione said

They walked to McGonagall's classroom after pulling Neville out of the trick staircase for the second time that week. They sat down in their normal seats and took out their books, quills, ink, and their wand. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and wrote on the board:

**_Pop Quiz._**** "**Please take out your wand and put everything else away." She explained, "This test will be performed in the classroom. I have set up barriers between the desks so you cannot hear what your neighbor is saying." "The test will include turning a cat into a mouse, a dog into a squirrel, and an ant into a spider." "Please begin."

Suddenly cats appeared on their desks and they began to work. 

"Morph-_oo-_sis!" Hermione said

"Morphoo_sis!" _Ron said

"Morph_-i-sis!"_ BOOM! The classroom shook and Professor McGonagall ran to Harry's desk. She didn't find a cat or a mouse. She found a pink teapot with the design of a cat chasing a mouse on it. 

"Mr. Potter! There is no need for you to continue the quiz. I will give you another chance but, if you fail that quiz your grade will stay the same as it is now...F!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she picked up the teapot and walked back to her desk. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a smile and shrugged. She returned the smile and continued her quiz, wanting it to be over so she could continue dreaming about the nearing tutoring session. 

The day went on. Potions went on normally as Neville melted his 8th cauldron this semester. 

"Longbottom, you imbecile! Why did you put in two bezoars. I specifically said ONE! Snape exclaimed. "Ms. Granger, please help him fix that. Mr. Longbottom you have just lost 30 points for Gryffindor." 

"Don't worry Neville, he's overreacting, all I have to do is pinch in some Powdered Beetle and everything will be fine." Hermione said. "See it's turning red already." She smiled at Neville and he weakly returned the favor. He still had tears in his eyes. She gave him a hug and walked back to his desk. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Meanwhile Harry dumped in about 3 cups of Powdered Beetle into his cauldron while he watched Hermione help Neville with his potion. He couldn't help but smile when she gave him a hug to make him feel better, but he also felt a small urge to run over there and punch him in the stomach. He saw her starting to walk back to the seat next to him and he turned back to his potion which had turned a puke green from all that Powdered Beetle. He threw in an extra bezoar and everything went right. He wanted to look smart when Hermione came back. 

'Smart. Why do I want to look smart for Hermione?' He thought 'She's seen me at my dumbest.' 'Come on Potter, get a grip.' 

He turned to look at her and saw she was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. Probably because he had just added about 7 beaver's teeth into his potion and beaver's teeth wasn't even in the recipe. The bell rang and they all gathered their supplies and walked out of the room. Hermione still a little confused about the way Harry acted in Potions. 

The afternoon turned into evening and then evening turned into night. Hermione was sitting in the common room reading what looked like _Hogwarts, A History_, but under those pages was a trashy romance novel she had checked out of the library. If anyone, especially Harry saw her reading this she would die. Literally. Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Harry was losing. Bad. 

"Checkmate, Harry you fell right into that trap! Ha!" Ron said 

"Good game Ron." Harry said 

"Yeah, you too Harry." Ron said as he stifled a yawn, "I'm going to bed. You coming Harry?"

"No, I think I'll stick around here for a little while." Harry said

Hermione smiled behind her book and said in a muffled voice, 

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight guys." He replied. They listened as he walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Okay Harry we should start now. Let me go to my room and get my wand and books." Hermione said.

"Okay, but we'll have to share that book. I don't want to wake any of the guys." Harry said as he took his wand out of his pocket. 

"Okay." Hermione replied. She ran up the stairs and Harry heard the door close as he put his fingers through his unruly hair. He caught himself straightening his shirt and stopped. 

'Potter what in bloody hell are you doing?' He thought 'She's just Hermione!'

'He then heard the faint noise of a door close and then Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at her. She had changed into a pair of flannel pants and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and locks of hair fell across her face. She looked amazing. She walked over to the fire and sat down on the carpet and opened the book in front of her. 

"Harry are you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said and he walked over to the fire and sat next to her.

"Okay, now the first thing we should cover is probably the way you should hold the wand while doing this." She took Harry's wrist and her heart seemed to jump right into her throat. 

"Okay, now you swish the wand like this," she said as she moved her hand side to side very gently. Harry turned to her and she looked deep into his eyes. His face was dimly lit by the fire and his eyes were looking right into her own. Their faces were inching closer and closer together until they were so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. Harry then kissed her very gently on the mouth and they parted. He then smiled at her and she returned the favor. Then they began to kiss again. Little did they know that in there was someone watching them, watching the person they loved since they first laid eyes on them being taken by their best friend...

A/N: Ha ha cliffy! Who do you think was watching the new found lovers kiss? Tell me in your reviews. By the way please write them... ~_~  


End file.
